


Brighter Than Sunshine

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: In the end, Brian's feelings for Justin are fully realized.All seasons: 1-5Artist: AqualungVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2006 for a holiday secret santa exchange.





	Brighter Than Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdqafan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdqafan/gifts).




End file.
